My Best Friend
by IsaBones
Summary: Mulder e William são mais do que pai e filho... São amigos!


Mulder estava sentado na sala, lembrando-se d os acontecimentos dos últimos anos. Ele havia voltado para DC depois de um ano e reencontrou Scully e William, que já estava bem maior desde a última vez que o viu. Os dois resolveram que não era bom que continuassem investigando os arquivos X, pois o trabalho estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso e se meter em encrencas era a última coisa que queriam agora. Ainda mais com um bebê. O filho deles.

Fox prometeu á família e a si mesmo que não partiria mais. Não queria perder nem mais um dia da infância do filho.

Os anos passaram depressa, Mulder havia ocupado um cargo diferente no FBI, que oferecesse menos risco. Scully agora trabalhava na ala de pediatria de um importante hospital e enquanto ela e Mulder trabalhavam, sua mãe ficava com as crianças. William ganhou uma irmã aos quatro anos e meio. Ela foi batizada com o nome Samantha, exatamente como a tia que não conheceram, mas que tanto ouviam falar.

-Papai, está pronto? – Mulder foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz infantil.

Ao olhar para o lado se deparou com o filho parado a porta da sala com seu taco e luva de baseball nas mãos.

-Claro, campeão. Vamos? – Mulder se levantou e passou as mãos nos cabelos avermelhados do menino de seis anos, fazendo-o rir.

-Pára, papai. A mamãe não vai gostar se eu bagunçar o cabelo...

-Por falar na sua mãe, não se esqueça de se despedir dela. – Mulder apontou na direção da cozinha, exatamente onde Scully estava.

-Ok! – o garotinho foi correndo até onde sua mãe estava.

Scully se abaixou na altura do filho, que a abraçou com força.

-Cuidado, mocinho. E obedeça ao seu pai! – Dana beijou a bochecha do filho.

-Tudo bem mamãe.

-Posso ir também?

Scully se virou para olhar a filha de quase dois anos, parada atrás dela.

-Sammy, querida, hoje o passeio é só de garotos... Você vai ficar com a mamãe fazendo biscoitos, ok?

-Uhum... – A pequena assentiu.

-Vamos, filho. – Mulder estava encostado na porta segurando o taco e luva de William, que havia os deixado para trás.

-Vamos, papai! Hoje eu quero pegar o melhor campo no parque! – O menino correu em direção ao pai.

-Não esqueça o boné! – Scully pegou o boné do "Red Sox" do filho em cima do balcão e jogou para Mulder.

-Calma, Scully! Nós vamos jogar baseball no parque, não vamos para a praia... – Mulder riu.

-Engraçadinho...

William deu a mão para o pai e os dois caminharam em direção á porta.

-Vamos, papai. Antes que ela diga que eu não posso tomar sorvete... – O menino disse baixinho, enquanto eles saíam de dentro de casa.

Mulder riu.

William abriu uma porta de trás do carro e sentou-se em sua cadeirinha, esperando Fox prendê-lo com o cinto. Depois, Mulder também entrou no carro e dirigiu até o parque.

Quando chegaram até o lugar desejado, Mulder estacionou o carro e abriu a porta para o filho, que saltou para fora do veículo, eufórico.

-Depressa, papai! O campo está logo ali esperando pela gente! – O menino apressava o pai, enquanto ele pegava o taco, a luva e a bola de baseball que estava dentro do carro.

-Hei, só um segundo, William! Você é bem impaciente, mocinho! Ainda temos o dia inteiro para jogar...

William ficou parado do lado de Mulder, com os olhos azuis brilhando, como se estivesse pedindo desesperadamente para irem logo para o campo jogar.

Mulder fechou a porta do carro e encarou o filho.

-Você tem os olhos da sua mãe... Será que corre como ela também?

William riu, pois já sabia no que isso iria dar.

-Corrida até o campo? – O menino já se preparava para correr...

-Com certeza!

Os dois correram até o campo, e quando chegaram se jogaram na grama.

-Não deixa sua mãe saber que fizemos isso de novo. Ela odeia que apostemos corrida na grama.

-Combinado!

Mulder estava em um lado do campo, vestindo a luva de baseball, pestes a lançar a bola, e do outro lado, William segurava o taco em posição, atento aos movimentos do pai.

-Pode jogar, pai!

-Ok, lá vai!

Mulder lançou a bola e William arrebatou em cheio, lançando-a para o outro lado do campo.

-Home run!– William comemorou a jogada.

-Muito bem, filho! Excelente jogada! -Mulder elogiou.

-Isso merece um sorvete de chocolate, né? – O menino riu.

-Com certeza!

Mulder e William foram até a caminhonete de sorvete que havia por perto e fizeram os pedidos. Depois, se sentaram na grama e assistiram a um jogo de futebol americano entre alguns adolescentes.

-Quando você crescer que nem eles, eu ainda vou jogar com você. –Mulder apontou para o campo. – Quero ser o seu melhor amigo, William.

-Não se preocupe, papai. Você já é...


End file.
